In a fiber optic gyroscope (FOG), counter-propagating light waves travel in opposite directions through a fiber optic coil. Rotation of the coil produces a phase difference in the light waves due to the Sagnac effect. FOGs are frequently used in high radiation environments where radiation-hardened electronics are utilized in order to avoid damage and erroneous operation. However, radiation-hardened electronics typically have inferior operating specifications when compared to non-radiation-hardened electronics. For example, radiation hardened amplifiers have slower rise times than non-radiation hardened amplifiers, which impacts the ability of a FOG to accurately modulate light waves utilized for measuring the rotation of the FOG. As a result, FOGs available in the art today using radiation hardened components typically provide inferior performance as compared to their non-radiation hardened counterparts.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for driving an optical modulator.